


- safe and sound. -

by II_nsomnia_CC



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, How Do I Tag, Other, help im new to tagging oh god, kind of??, please i've never done this before, tw for gaslighting and manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/II_nsomnia_CC/pseuds/II_nsomnia_CC
Summary: ranboos' mental state is collapsing. and little did he know someone who helped cause that is popping into his safe space ; the panic room.[ tw: potential hints to manipulation, gaslighting, the likes. ]!! warning! !!i am NOT an smp!dream apologist! not sure if this fic will make it seem like that, but yeah. this also isn't a ship fic. please do NOT take it as such, ranboo is a minor. this is also an au in a sense, where my own designs of the characters are what i'm writing about! if you're curious to hear more, read through till the notes at the bottom for how to get my discord username!a story based on the recent events in the dream smp as of january 5th, 2020. i'm posting this on the 6th, i know-
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. the beginning. [?]

Panic. Panic flooded the hybrids veins. They all knew now. They all knew he was a traitor. They all knew he betrayed the one place that gave him a home. Why didn’t they kill him already? He deserved it. He backstabbed one of the only people who trusted him. He backstabbed Tubbo, one of his only close friends! What kind of friend lies? What kind of friend does that?

Ranboo, in his panicked state, hardly seemed to understand what he had ended up causing upon himself. He was hyperventilating and crying, those gasps and cries turning into proper full on sobs as he wrote in his new memory book. Right. The one with all of what he did was with Tubbo. Tubbos gonna see it all. He’s gonna see how bad he was, how much of a tRAI-

The odd clicking of familiar ball jointed, cracked joints yanked Ranboo out of his panicked state, however looking up just to see who had found his panic room fully solidified the fear in his eyes as he tried to skitter into a corner, sobs escaping him as he shook like a leaf. His tail wrapped around his legs as he held his new memory book in his hands, holding it against his chest as red and green eyes met that cartoony yet menacing and downright terrifying mask.

“Ranboo, I know you blew up the community house with Tommy. But it’s okay! I forgive you.” Dreams voice was as slippery as a snake, the tone making Ranboo some odd mixture of relaxed and panicked that had his sobbing get louder, the tears rolling down his face stinging his cheeks. He trembled as Dream walked and that gut wrenching clicking got louder, and he sucked in a breath as Dream crouched in front of him.

“W-Why- H-How did you find me- No one knows of this place- No one but me- Us- Yeah, no one but- but me-” The enderman-ghast hybrid was barely able to stutter out a sentence, whimpering as Dream reached a hand out. He immediately tried to smack the hand away, cringing at the coldness of the hand.

Dream pulled the doll like hand back, chuckling and waiting a moment before sticking it back out to hold Ranboos face. “You aren’t that hard to find. You know I’m the only one who will forgive you, right? The others won’t. You’re a traitor to them, Ranboo. You tried to help everyone, but you hurt them.” Ranboo knew what Dream was doing. He recognized it with what he did to Tommy, so he tried to pull away from Dream's cold hand. “Y-You can’t get me like that, they’ll forgive me if I give them time- If I just-” 

“Ranboo! Can’t you see? Quackity wanted to execute you, you let your point of choosing sides get overthrown by others opinions! You’re a pushover, a doormat, Ranboo. I’m all you got.” Dream kept his hand where it was, and lo and behold, Ranboo began to second guess himself. “I- Am..am I really- Am I really that weak-? No, I’m stronger than that-” He started to get lost in his head, his halves battling for what to say. 

The current disarray of Ranboos mental stability caused him to go into hysterics, sobbing more as he started to seemingly fall apart in a metaphorical sense. Dream made a soft sigh and pulled the shaking hybrid closer to him, and was surprised by Ranboo latching onto him to cry into his shirt. Not that Dream cared, he couldn’t feel it anyway. One of Dream's hands went to the back of Ranboos head, the other wrapped around Ranboos' back, holding him steady and flush against him. 

Soft hums started to pour from out under the mask, a tune that seemed familiar to Ranboo. It seemed to calm the hybrid, and he kept himself clung to Dream as his sobs slowly started to quiet, now quieter and calmer. His shaking didn’t seem to stop, and Dream didn’t stop his humming for quite some time. After a few more minutes, Dream spoke in an oddly soft tone. 

“Ranboo..I care about you. I don’t want to see you being hurt by all these people. You betrayed them, but they deserved it, Ranboo. Come with me, okay? I’ll keep you safe. No one, not even Techno will hurt you anymore. I’m all you need, okay? I promise, I won’t leave you.” Dream knew what he was doing. Did he mean it? Well, that’s up for debate. Maybe he did. He wouldn’t tell Ranboo that in the slightest. He’d be weak showing that. He can’t be weak. Ranboo seemed to relax his hold on Dream, the drowsiness from being in hysterics beginning to kick in. 

Ranboo looked up to Dream, and Dream did have to take a double take at the pain that those red and green eyes held. Ranboo hadn’t been here that long, and this nation had already harmed him this much. Dream went back to humming softly, Ranboo still crying softly as he stayed there. “..I..I just..I don’t understand- W-Why don’t they choose people? Why do countries matter so much..? I don’t..I don’t understand anything anymore..” Ranboos' voice was hoarse from his sobs from before hand as he looked back down, and Dream almost felt a pang of pain in his cold chest. 

“..they care more about wanting to be independent. They don’t care who they need to hurt to achieve this, Ranboo. Are you seeing why you shouldn’t be here now? L’Manburg is a doomed country, ever since it was conceived. Its own creator tried to destroy it, blow it to smithereens, Ranboo.” Dream seemed to pause, holding Ranboo closer to his body. “Come with me, Ranboo. I know where you can go to stay safe. No one but me will be able to come near you, you’ll be safe. I promise. I never go back on my word. Never.”

Ranboo seemed to go silent for quite some time, before looking back up, more tears in his eyes. “..p-promise..?” Ranboo made a light whine as he spoke, his voice now soft and airy as Dream nodded. “Promise, Ranboo. You can trust me. You can trust me more than anyone else.” Dream reassured the hybrid as exhaustion seeped into said hybrids bones, his eyes starting to close.

“..sleep, Ranboo. I’ll take you somewhere safe, I promise.” Dream rubbed Ranboos back softly, as if to slowly coax him into sleep faster. And it worked. “..o..okay- I’ll..I’ll sleep..” And a minute later, Ranboo was out like a light, clung to Dream. Dream made a heavy sigh and carefully picked Ranboo up off the panic room floor, and found a way out without touching the water. Where did Dream run off to? Who knows really. Who knows.


	2. i'll keep you protected ; far, far away from here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream finally reaches his base, after considering taking ranboo to the prison dream had built by sam. he decided his base was the safest place, hidden behind several redstone traps.
> 
> but..why is dream going out of his way to keep ranboo safe? why is he so compelled to get this boy on his side? he can't seem to remember, nor place his clicky fingers on it.
> 
> ..he hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! please read all the way through this chapter for a little explanation on the au im writing at the bottom! 
> 
> ;]

The trip was long. Dream had to dodge the sight of people, and dodge any rain or water that started to pour to keep Ranboo safe. He did want him safe. Did he care for him? He wasn’t even sure anymore. What he did know is he could use Ranboo as leverage, granted for some reason it seemed to tug at whatever heartstrings the creature in a doll body had. He hated that it did. Why was he attached to this hybrid? He didn’t understand and it made him frustrated. 

Dream slowed his walking as he started recognizing the tree formations and odd little tidbits he had set up so he knew where his base was, looking down to Ranboo in his arms. The tall and lanky hybrid was still out cold, occasionally sleep talking and letting out random enderman garble. Dream couldn’t help but snicker at the sounds, shaking his head as he walked.

Dream soon arrived at where he needed to be, the creaking and clicking of his joints ceasing as he glanced around for the spot, crouching down before smiling and reaching in to a gap in the rocks under a large tree to press a button, immediately plummeting into the water pool oh so far below. He kept a hold on Ranboo, who managed to stay asleep the whole fall down. 

After he landed in the water, he stepped out of the pool as he heard the redstone click and shut the oddly advanced yet hidden redstone door above him. A soft sigh left him as he walked into the base, stepping over several pressure plates and pressing copious amounts of buttons as he walked through the maze of an entrance to his base. He had to make sure he couldn’t ever be found. It took roughly ten minutes, but he eventually got where he needed to go.

His boots clinked against the nether brick floor, and he peered around the several hallways stemming from the main room he had entered. Armour stands, chests, and item frames as well as redstone lamps littered the walls, and he shook his head as he started following a hall that had a horizontal, one block high line of lava running all the way to 3 doors at the end of the hallway. 

He walked quickly and carefully, still double checking on the sleeping Ranboo in his arms. Had..had the hybrid clung closer to him? He paused to contemplate it, before shaking his head as he kept walking. Don’t get attached. Attachment only harms you in the long run. You learned that the hard way.

The weird demon god contained in a doll-like puppety body let out another sigh as he stood in front of the three doors. More mazes to get to his room. He went through the door maze he set up with ease, his memory as sharp as ever. Unlike the sleeping hybrid in his arms. Again, his thoughts were being pulled to the teen in his arms. Why was he so compelled to keep the hybrid safe? Why was he so important? Dream didn’t understand, but chose to not question his thoughts. He was never wrong, of course.

At the end of the door maze, he entered his quarters and sighed, looking around the room. It was oddly nicely decorated, soul lanterns and normal lanterns alike hung off the ceiling from chains on the ceiling that seemed so high up. Was the ceiling that high? No, not really. Block illusions were something Dream had learned to work and play around with by this point. 

Barrels were in some corners, and a panic set of enchanted netherite armour on an armour stand was trapped in some glass in between two beds. He never knew why he had made two. Symmetry, perhaps. But now he went to the dark grey bed a bit aways from a dark green one and pulled the covers back, laying Ranboo down carefully. He made sure to take his shoes and crown off so it wouldn’t mess up the bed, setting the crown on a bookshelf not that far away from the bed, setting the boots the hybrid had at the foot of the bed. He tucked Ranboo in and kept a hand on his shoulder for quite some time before he sighed and turned, looking to his own bed.

..he should get some rest. With what was going to happen soon, he needed to be in the best shape he ever had been. They weren’t gonna beat him, not this time. Not ever. He sat on his bed with a relieved sigh, taking off all his gear till he was just in his leotard and pants, setting his armour on an armour stand not too far away. 

He moved one of his clicky and jittery hands to his mask, before reaching behind him with both hands to lift his long hair up over the straps of the mask. With a swift motion or three, he tied his hair up into a ponytail and started to hum, adjusting the straps of his mask. He reached up to take the rings on his horns off, setting them on a nightstand by his bed, stretching as all the joints of his doll-like body creaked and clicked, soft metal pings escaping the joints.

He walked around the room for a while, writing in a book. His own book, that was less of a memory book, and more of a ‘Jot down whatever is on your mind.’ kind of book. He walked to the enderchest he owned and sat on it as he wrote, his tail with a blade like end swishing around him. He started tapping his foot, the clinking of his clawed feet happening in tune with whatever he was humming. 

He occasionally glanced up from the book to check on Ranboo, the hybrid still asleep. Why did Dream feel so concerned? He shouldn’t. He has no care for him..right? This doesn’t make sense. Maybe if he just killed him this feeling would pass?

..no. Something in him immediately shot down the thought. Why was he afraid to lose Ranboo of all people? He hardly knew the hybrid well, but something just..tugged Dreams psyche somehow. He tried to come up with reasons for this, logic attempting to solve a gut feeling. He seemed too focused to notice he had jabbed his tail into the bricks of the floor, and he jumped when he tried to move it and it hurt. 

He looked to the side and huffed, standing to carefully free his tail. Letting out a relieved sigh, he turned back to Ranboo. He was gonna find out what this was all about. He had to. Ranboo has to be something special for him to not want to let this teen out of his sight. Out of his care. He opened his enderchest, and set the book and quill inside carefully.

Closing the enderchest, he turned and walked to his bed and finally shimmied under the covers, facing Ranboo. He’d keep an eye open, but he needed rest for tomorrow. He started humming that tune that lulled Ranboo to sleep, hoping it’d keep the boy asleep as he fell asleep himself, slowly but surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! i should explain my au!
> 
> dream is a dreamon, obviously. he is a god-like demon that has been contained in a doll/puppet like body as punishment for a crime he did ages ago that he is now required to pay back by being with everyone on the mortal plane. the crime he needs to redeem himself from is him killing a sibling of his due to his 'no attachment, no pain' ideals.
> 
> ranboo is a hybrid of an enderman and a ghast branch of a dreamon. this allows him to be partially mortal, and partially immortal. depending which side of him he gives into more [ran or boo], that stance can change. ran is the ghast dreamon half, while boo is the enderman half of ranboo. the two try to get along as best as they can, but it doesn't always work.
> 
> dreamons can take different forms, hence why ranboo is part ghast dreamon, and part enderman!  
> ranboo is a partial reincarnation of the sibling dream killed, hence why he can't seem to bring himself to kill ranboo. however, neither know that just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> heyhey! if you liked this, please leave a comment on if i should continue this! i'm tempted to, depending on how the battle of the next stream goes-
> 
> if you wanna contact me, please go to my twitter, @II_nsomnia_CC first! shoot me a message that you came from my fic, and i'll shoot you a friend request if you give me your username!
> 
> until next time lads, this is somni, dippin offa da face of the earth, wHEEW-


End file.
